


Working relationships

by mywinterjourney



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterjourney/pseuds/mywinterjourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie tries his hand at sexual harassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working relationships

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever. Please be kind ;)  
> All mistakes are mine!

Robbie suppressed a sigh. 

Jean Innocent’s capacity for making him miserable seemed endless this week. He had been politely invited to attend not one but two of Oxford University’s social events taking the bare look of his boss as she so liked to put it. And after hours of polite chit-chat and champagne sipping, time that could have been infinitely better spend watching a game down at the pub in the company of his favourite Sergeant and a couple of pints, now this!

Apparently the Chief Superintendent had in view of some recent complaints issued a new workshop to be added to the already endless amount of annual seminars: Sexual harassment at the workplace.

Robbie shifted in his chair in the back row of the conference room. The professional speaker who had been invited, a Miss Carlson, worked for an Oxfordshire law firm specialising in “working relationships”. Ha, bloody, ha. 

In the course of the morning Lewis and half a dozen of his colleagues were informed of relevant laws, countless statistics and procedures to prevent and deal with cases of sexual harassment within the police force. The thought of the afternoon that was to follow in much the same style, had Robbie suppressing just another sigh. Not that he didn’t appreciate the need to prevent this particular kind of crime or help the victims - of course he did - but the presentation couldn’t have been any more boring if Miss Carlson had tried.

The muffled beeping of his phone alerting him to an incoming message was therefore a very welcome distraction. As unobtrusively as possible he fished the phone out of his trouser pocked. One new message from Laura.

Glancing in the direction of Miss Carlson to make sure the sourly looking young woman hadn’t noticed, he opened the e-mail like James had shown him to and stashed the mobile quickly away again after reading. 

Grinning he looked at his Sergeant. 

Next to him Hathaway tilted his head to one side and widened his eyes slightly in his usual “what’s up” gesture.

Lewis was pretty sure the incident hadn’t gone completely unnoticed by their speaker and decided that whispering to James on top of it would at the very least cause some kind of comment.

He pulled his sergeants notepad closer to himself. Just like the lad to take notes when there was a power point presentation to be had at the end of the lecture…

Feeling quite clever to have avoided detection so far and grateful for Hathaway’s suggestion to sit in the back row, Robbie switched to a blank page and wrote:

“Laura asks if I’m finished sexually harassing you. She wants to go to lunch with us.”

He slid the paper over to James and didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

“Lunch sounds great. Break at 12:30. Are you? Finished that is.”

“Not by a long shot! Text Laura, please?”

At Hathaway’s raised eyebrows, Lewis shrugged and another grin tucked at the corners of his mouth. Two could play this game.  
He had always liked their good-natured banter and lately he found he even enjoyed their more … well, `suggestive´ exchanges.

“Will do. Should hold back over lunch though, as we wouldn’t want to make the good doctor jealous. Maybe on the way home?  
When we’re in the car. Alone… Or over diner at mine?”

“Ah, dishy, facetious and resourceful!” 

Lewis took a second to reconsider if maybe this last line was a bit over the top, but decided to go with it. 

“It’s a date!” He added.

If Hathaway’s unguarded smile was anything to go by, it would be a very good date indeed.


End file.
